The Avatar's Mother
by Master Thief1
Summary: A story about who the Avatar's mother was, how the avatar got his canon name, what happened to the mother, and the avatar's life story. I've chosen to call the mother Rana and the avatar's name is Robin (This is so I don't piss anyone off). Hope you like it. NOTE: This is my first story so i'm just flying by the seat of my pants here. Also rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1- Escape

_It all started with the birth_, thought Rana as she ran through the blinding desert sands of Plegia. It had been two weeks since the birth of her child Draco and her husband Validar's revelation that he was to be the vessel of Grima. It had been one week since she had stolen him from his cradle in the middle of the night, packed a bag, and fled. Ever since then she had been struggling to reach the country of Ylisse where she had family and knew her child would be protected. For the first five days she had been fortunate enough to find a traveling group of merchants, but on the sixth day a mark had appeared on the Draco's right hand, signifying him as heir of the Grimleal. Fearing the merchents would discover the mark she left with some provisions and continued alone with her child.

Now caught in a sandstorm and barely able to see an inch in front of her Rana was ready to give in. The wind whipping across her face stung and burned like a unending assault of whips. Somehow her child was sleeping through this whole affair. She knew that Grima's power would sustain Draco's life through the mark if she died. Then it would only be a matter of time before his father found him again. Desperately she cast her eyes to the sky and prayed to Naga.

"Naga please!", she cried out, "I know I have failed you as a YLISSEAN and don't deserve what I'm asking of you, but please spare our lives so my child won't face eternal damnation, please". She heard no response as she knew she would and she collapsed on the sands feeling her life slowly, painfully drain away. Her skin burned under the hot sands. She knew she was at death's door. Suddenly the wind stopped.

"Rana, my child", said a quiet serene voice. "You never failed me and I know your heart is pure. Follow the guide and you will reach your family in Ylisse safely", whispered Naga.

"Thank you Naga", Rana replied. She slowly got up and brushed off the sand from her body and re fitted the small knife she had stolen from he merchants and picked the bag that was filled with the things she had taken with her when she had fled from Validar and food she had stolen from the Plegian merchents. She looked around and saw a tiny bird flying in the in the direction of Ylisse. Rana knew without a doubt the bird was her guide. Picking up her child she began to walk again.

After another two days of travel Rana finally crossed the border. She rejoiced with her child knowing her journey was almost at its end. She felt a tiny weight on her shoulder and turned to see the guide. Looking closely she realized the bird was a robin. She looked at her child Draco. She remembered her husband Validar had given him this name saying it was appropriate for his fate. She made a decision that she deemed appropriate for their new life.

"Naga", Rana said softly, "In thanks for what you have done for us I name this child Robin in honor of your guide who saved our lives". Rana later found her old village where she had been taken from on a bandit raid when she was 15 years of age. Now 10 years later in the middle of a war she found her family who immediately recognized her and took her in. Despite the war she knew Robin would now be safe from his father.


	2. Chapter 2- Training and an ally

Finally finished the second chapter. This one is a lot longer than the first. Hope you like it.

Chapter 2- Training and an Ally

Now that she had found her family again Rana had to re-adapt to the Ylissean lifestyle which wasn't hard for her. She had gotten rid of all her clothes and belongings from Plegia (save for a long blue and purple coat the merchants had given her) and became a regular woman in the village. Her son Robin was happy in the village. Hardly anyone had asked about the mark on his hand and to those who did Rana told them it was simply a strange birthmark. Rana's family had taken the two of them in happily, and since Ylisse was in the middle of a war with Plegia, they decided that Robin would have to learn how to protect the village in case of bandit raids in the future.

"But he is only a baby", laughed Rana when she heard this. "How do you expect someone who is barely a month old to fight"?

"We don't mean now and you know that" her brother told her. "When he is old enough we will begin to train him to defend the village."

And so after five years passed and Robin was old enough to fight Rana's family began to train him. They quickly discovered that his arms were too short for lances. Later they found his arms weren't strong enough for an ax. They knew he couldn't use small throwing axes either after he almost took his grandmother's head off with a hand ax. All they had left to try were swords.

When merchants came through the town next week the family began scraping their money together so they could get the items they needed. Fortunately it had been a good year for meat thanks to the war so food for the army was in high demand. Since Rana's family slaughtered cows for a living they had enough money to buy some luxury items for themselves as well as the things they needed. Rana first bought Robin a cheap bronze sword for his training, some materials for new clothes, a small book on military tactics for her spare time, and gave the rest of her money to her child and told him to spend it on whatever he found interesting. Robin took the money excitedly, "There actually is something I found that really like," he said and ran off. Rana followed Robin as quickly as she could and soon found him at a small tent. Above the door was labeled "Green Sage's Tomes". "Oh no" thought Rana "He can't use tomes can he". She timidly went inside after her son and saw an old man sitting behind a table with a wide assortment oftomes on top ranging from fire, wind, and to Rana's great surprise thunder tomes.

"Ahh welcome", said the man, "My name is Cronin, do you wish to purchase a tome".

"Yes I would like to", said Robin proudly, "I've got the money right here. What is the best tome I can get"?

"Hmm", mumbled Cronin. Rana tensed as she noticed that he was staring at the mark on Robin's hand. "Could he possibly know what the mark means" she thought "Could he secretly be Grimleal and will turn us over to Validar when he leaves"?

"I've got it", said Cronin as he began shuffling through the tomes. "Few people can wield this brand of tome due to it being very difficult but I think you can use it". He handed Robin a brand new thunder tome and Robin paid him.

"Thank you very much" Robin said excitedly and ran off to show the rest of the family his new tome. Rana turned to leave but felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the old sage standing right next to her.

"I think you know what I'm going to ask you", he said his voice now having a new layer of seriousness to it. "But I'll ask anyway, why does that boy have the Mark of Grima on his hand"?

"It's a birthmark", said Rana defensively. "I don't know where it came from".

"I'm not an old fool", said Cronin calmly. "I've seen that mark many times and I know its meaning. I've also heard from my travels in Plegia that the Grimleal had found a new vessel whose mother had taken him into hiding. You might want to know they are still looking for you in Plegia, but many now believe you are here in Ylisse".

"Then… you are not Grimleal", whispered Rana. "Please tell no one we are here I risked everything to find safety here and if I am forced to leave I have nowhere else to go"

"I will not tell, in fact I will stay", said Cronin. "I've seen the village defenses and they look like they could use some magical help. Also if your boy wishes to learn to wield tomes he will need to learn from someone who knows how".

"What about your business with the merchants?" asked Rana.

"You mean them?" laughed Conin. "They will not miss me for in my age I'm probably more deadweight than anything".

"Thank you", said Rana, "I need to go find my son now; he is probably off causing some new trouble with that tome you gave him".

"Very well", mused the sage, "I must begin to pack up this tent if I am to settle down". Rana nodded and left the tent now knowing she had an ally.


	3. UPDATE

UPDATE

Look I know this story isn't popular at the moment and I've been busy for a while. I feel it's just right to say I'm losing my motivation for this story. I've read other versions of this and they all seem better by comparison. I'm also running out of ideas except for the original ending I had planned. If you want me to continue this story and or have an idea you think could work write a review or PM my account. If enough people want me to continue I'll take this down and continue the story.


End file.
